


Sans racines

by JessSwann



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Minor Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Durant l'épisode V L'empire contre attaque, sur la base de Hoth, Luke et Leia font plus ample connaissance.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sans racines

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF sur le thème "Manquer" répond également au défi des baisers de l'Enfer de Dante, baiser 47 " Un baiser qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu" ainsi qu'à l'un de mes pairings sortis dans le Bingo des Ships : "Luke /Leia"

Leia avait toujours su qu’elle avait été adoptée. Dès l’instant où elle avait été en âge de comprendre, ses parents, Bail et Breha Organa lui avaient avoué la vérité sur l’identité de sa véritable mère. Elle s’appelait Padmé Amidala et Bail lui avait tellement répété à quel point elle était belle et douce, avec de grands yeux noisette et de longs cheveux bruns, tout à fait comme ceux de Leia, que la jeune fille avait fini par se fabriquer des souvenirs de cette mère qu’elle n’avait pourtant pas connue. Forte de cette image qu’elle s’était forgée, elle ne s’était jamais intéressée à l’identité de son père biologique

Luke avait toujours su que sa mère était morte et que son père, Anakin Skywalker, avait été un pilote. S’accrochant de toutes ses forces à ce petit bout d’information livré par son oncle Lars, il s’était forgé l’image d’un père héroïque, tué alors qu’il combattait la dictature impériale. Ce père imaginaire était si charismatique que Luke ne s’était jamais interrogé sur sa mère.

()()

Lorsque Luke et Leia se rencontrèrent, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s’apercevoir qu’ils souffraient tous les deux d’un manque. Un père dont elle pourrait évoquer la mémoire pour elle, une mère inexistante pour lui. 

En apprenant à se connaitre, les deux jeunes gens finirent par nouer une relation très étroite en dépit de leurs différences. Elle était née princesse, il était un fermier. Mais, en dépit de l’amour dont leurs parents adoptifs les avaient entourés, tous deux avaient le sentiment d’être sans vraies racines et de manquer d’une famille.

Jamais Leia n’avait rencontré quelqu’un qui la comprenne aussi bien que Luke. Alors qu’elle ressentait chaque jour un peu plus l’absence de cette mère idéalisée, Luke se languissait d’en apprendre plus sur son héros de père. Leurs solitudes secrètes se répondaient, tout comme leurs manques. Désormais à l’abri dans la base de Hoth, Luke et Leia se dévoilaient l’un à l’autre, passant de longues heures à bavarder à voix basse sous le regard un peu jaloux de Han Solo qui voyait inexorablement la volcanique princesse d’Alderaan se rapprocher du naïf gamin de Tatooine. Au départ, le contrebandier resta à proximité de ses nouveaux amis et tenta un peu maladroitement de partager leurs conversations mais, très rapidement, il se sentit exclu de la complicité qu’ils partageaient et il finit par les laisser seuls de plus en plus souvent, sans qu’aucun des deux autres ne remarque son absence.

()()

Un soir, alors que le froid qui régnait sur Hoth était plus mordant que jamais, Luke et Leia, perdus dans l’une de leurs innombrables discussions, se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune de la base. Tout le monde était endormi depuis longtemps et seule la lumière du feu allumé un peu plus tôt éclairait les visages des deux amis. Fatiguée, Leia appuya sa tête contre l’épaule de Luke tout en continuant à expliquer :

« Je considère Bail et Breha comme mes parents, ce n’est pas la question. Ils ont été formidables avec moi et je les aimais de tout mon cœur. Mais, parfois, je me demande ce que ma vie aurait été si ma vraie mère n’était pas morte ou si mon père m’avait gardée à ses côtés. J’ignore tout à son sujet, je n’ai jamais osé interroger mes parents sur lui, soupira-t-elle tristement.

— Peut-être était-il pilote comme le mien ? » suggéra Luke pour l’égayer.

Leia se redressa légèrement pour le regarder.

« Peut-être, sourit-elle. L’idée que votre père et le mien aient pu être amis et aient combattu l’Empire ensemble me plait assez. »

Luke répondit à son sourire et leurs regards se nouèrent instinctivement. Machinalement, Leia entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son ami. La gorge brutalement sèche, Luke balbutia.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi on se sent aussi proches, vous et moi…

— Vous le ressentez aussi ? s’étonna Leia. Je croyais être la seule ! »

De plus en plus troublé, Luke secoua la tête.

« Je, oui… Je ne sais pas Leia, dès l’instant où je vous ai vue, enfin votre hologramme, je, j’ai éprouvé quelque chose, comme si, comme si vous m’étiez familière. Je ne vous avais pas encore rencontrée mais vous m’étiez déjà chère. »

Le visage de la princesse s’adoucit et elle passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Vous m’êtes très cher vous aussi, Luke… »

Cet aveu, que la Princesse avait chuchoté, modifia imperceptiblement l’atmosphère entre eux. Brusquement conscients du silence qui régnait sur la base endormie, Luke et Leia se regardèrent d’un œil neuf. Le cœur du jeune homme battait à tout rompre, tellement fort qu’il lui semblait que son bruit résonnait dans toute la pièce. Les ombres diffusées par le feu glissaient sur les visages des jeunes gens et, sans réfléchir, chacun franchit la distance qui le séparait de l’autre. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent avec autant de timidité que de curiosité et, pendant une brève minute, leurs bouches s’épousèrent avant de se séparer d’un même mouvement.

Leia fut la première à reprendre contenance. Les mains tremblantes et le visage défait, elle se leva, s’arrachant à la proximité de Luke.

« Il est tard, déclara-t-elle d’une voix un peu hésitante. Nous ferions mieux de prendre un peu de repos.

— Oui », s’empressa de répondre Luke en se redressant à son tour.

Soulagée par sa réaction, Leia se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois sur le seuil, elle se retourna pour regarder Luke. Le jeune homme soutint son regard et elle comprit qu’il partageait son trouble. Sans un mot, la jeune femme sortit et rejoignit sa chambre, intensément perturbée par ce qu’ils venaient de vivre. C’était le premier baiser de Leia aussi n’avait-elle aucun point de comparaison, mais elle percevait dans sa chair que cela n’aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Elle avait eu envie d’embrasser Luke, mais lorsque leurs bouches s’étaient unies, elle n’avait rien éprouvé du bouleversement qu’elle avait attendu : ni passion, ni désir. Leur baiser avait manqué de tout ce qu’elle imaginait.

Resté seul dans la salle commune, Luke regarda le feu s’éteindre lentement. Il ne s’expliquait pas ce qu’il avait éprouvé en embrassant Leia. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il rêvait de serrer la belle princesse dans ses bras mais quand c’était enfin arrivé, il n’avait rien ressenti. Pourtant, elle lui plaisait et il était presque sûr que c’était réciproque ! Alors, pourquoi ce vide, ce manque de passion entre eux ? Déprimé, Luke se laissa retomber sur le siège qu’il occupait un peu plus tôt. Peut-être qu’ils se ressemblaient trop pour se désirer, Leia et lui… Deux enfants adoptés par des étrangers, sans famille, sans racines. Peut-être était-ce cela qui leur manquait pour s’aimer…

**_Plusieurs mois plus tard,_ **

Luke fixa le fantôme d’Obi-Wan Kenobi, peinant à assimiler les révélations de son ancien mentor.

« L’autre dont Maitre Yoda parlait est ta sœur jumelle.

— Mais… je n’ai pas de sœur.

— Pour vous protéger tous deux de l'Empereur, on vous a caché dès votre naissance. L'Empereur savait, tout comme moi, que si Anakin avait des descendants, ils seraient une menace pour lui. C'est pour cette raison que ta sœur est restée anonyme, pour sa propre sécurité.

— Leia… » souffla le jeune homme.

A présent, il comprenait ce qui leur avait manqué lorsqu’ils s’étaient embrassés. Leur manque de passion n’était pas dû à leur absence de racines… mais parce qu’ils avaient les mêmes.


End file.
